Hard Landing (Campaign)/Transcript
Cutscene Roebuck: 'We're all numbed by Sullivan's death. We just never saw it coming, I still can't believe it. The most solid, dependable and courageous Marine we've ever known. Blink of an eye, gone. Now it's down to me and me alone, to lead these men, my brothers, safely through this campaign. AA fire from Peleliu airfield is knocking our planes right out of the sky. Taking this airfield is our only priority. Whatever the cost. 'Landing' 15th, 1944 Peleliu Miller Marine Division The player takes control of Private Miller in a swamp located in Peleliu. Roebuck: Arrangements are being made to take his body back to the States. Polonsky: I thought Sullivan would make it through for sure. Roebuck: We let our guard down, Polonsky. We can't let it happen again. Polonsky: So, what now? Roebuck: Tojo's got a tight hold on pretty much everything to the west. Direct route runs right into Japanese guns. We take the flank. It might get us wet, but it's not going to get us killed. We regroup with the 5th when we're through this swamp. Stay sharp. The team comes across Marines inspecting a dead pilot in a crashed F4U Corsair. Polonsky: Poor bastard must have been shot down this morning. Roebuck: Fuselage is still smoking...Check for survivors. US Marine: He's all snarled up on something... The click of a grenade is heard. US Marine: SHIT! GRENADES! The grenades under the dead pilot explode and Banzai Chargers ambush the Marines. Banzai Chargers: BANZAI!!! Roebuck: BOOBY TRAP!!! Polonsky: SHIT!!!! Roebuck: AMBUSH!! Keep 'em back! Polonsky: It was a trap! The team clears the area and moves up. Polonsky: Can't believe they'd booby trap our dead... Banzai Chargers pop out of the ferns and on the river banks. Polonsky: It's another damned ambush! They're all around! Roebuck: Keep it tight! The team clears the area and moves forward. Polonsky: I think we're kinda late. Sounds like the 5th's kicking ass. US Marine: This is it Marines, let's get them! Roebuck: MG's in the bunkers up ahead. Nambu artillery sittin' right in front of it. Private! Get a grenade up there! US Marine: On me! The Marine throws a grenade over a small wall, taking out the Imperial Japanese troops on the first Nambu artillery piece above. Roebuck: Everyone! Move! GO! GO! The team moves up a hill. US Marine: Take that position! The Marines make their way to a bunker. Roebuck: I want men down both flanks! Carve a path through. The player must clear the bunker and get to the other side. A Marine with a flamethrower goes up a hill. Polonsky: Flamethrowers moving up. Roebuck: Polonsky! Give 'em covering fire! Stay on them! The flamethrower burns through a bunker and reaches an MG nest. Roebuck: Everyone! On me! The MG nest fires at the Marines. Roebuck: I want suppressing fire on those MG's! The flamethrowers need to reach the bunkers. The Marines cover the flamethrower and he attempts to burn them, but he is killed by the MG's. Roebuck: Miller, get the flamethrower and finish the job! The player takes the M2 Flamethrower. Roebuck: Get that flamethrower on the bunker! Use that flamethrower! Burn those MG's! Don't let up! The player burns the MG nest. Then it begins exploding. Roebuck: It's gonna blow! Get outta there! Polonsky: Hell yeah! Burn, ya little bastards! The MG nest explodes and a hole is formed in the side of it. Imperial Japanese troops still inside can be heard screaming as they are incinerated. Roebuck: Okay. Move up! The Marines exit through the back of the MG nest. Roebuck: Keep it together. Airfield's about a half a mile north. The Marines are moving when a flaming American plane flies down and presumably crashes on the other side of the hill, clipping a couple of tall palm trees with its wing as it descends. Polonsky: Awww shit... Bastards just took down another one. Roebuck: All the more reason to keep pushin'. Every plane we lose makes our job harder. Banzai Chargers stand up from the grass and charge towards the Marines. Polonsky: Roebuck, they're in the grass! Roebuck: Over there. There is a sniper in the tree. Polonsky: Up there, in the tree! Shit! There's more of 'em! The Marines clear out the remaining soldiers. US Marine: They were just waiting for us... There is a building ahead. Roebuck: Enemy's holed up in that building. The Marines move to a trench where another Marine squad is. Roebuck: What's the skinny? US Marine 1: The 7th came in from the north! US Marine 2: They're trying to get their tanks on to the airfield, but it's a nightmare over there. A Marine's helmet is shot off by a bullet. He grabs it and puts it back on. US Marine 1: Tojo's holding tight! We're pinned down by MG fire from the second floor. US Marine 2: Any ideas, Sergeant? Roebuck: Yeah... Supply truck dead ahead. Miller. Polonsky. Follow me. The three go to a supply truck near the trenches. Roebuck: Miller! Load up with those rifle grenades and blow that damn bird off his perch. Polonsky: Hell yeah! The player must take an M1 Garand with a Rifle Grenade and fire upon the building with rifle grenades. As soon as the building's defenses are weakened, the player must enter. Roebuck: Move! Into the building! Don't give 'em a chance to regroup! Clear 'em out! The Marines clear the building. Roebuck: We're nearly there. Keep it together! One last push and we take the airfield! The Marines go upstairs and out the back to the airfield. Polonsky: Damn! This ain't gonna be easy. Roebuck: It never is... But we can do this, Polonsky, okay? The Marines fight their way through the airfield. M4 Sherman tanks arrive to support them and take out the Imperial Japanese tanks. Roebuck: Move! Stay with our tanks! Help them move up! The player reaches a trench. Polonsky: Japanese AA guns are zeroed on our planes! Roebuck: We'll get to them!... We gotta deal with their tanks first! Scavenge supplies from the trenches! Bazookas, rifle grenades! Hit 'em with whatever you can! The player can use the rifle grenades they found earlier or using a Bazooka that was found in the trench to destroy the tanks. There are three tanks in total. When the first tank is destroyed: Roebuck: One down! Keep it up, Miller! Polonsky: Yeah!!! When the second and third tanks are destroyed. Roebuck: Damn good work, Miller! The Marines fight their way to some trenches. If any Shermans survived, they will continue to lay down supporting fire for the Marines. Roebuck: Clear out the trenches! The trenches are cleared and the Marines make their way to a building with Imperial Japanese soldiers and AA guns. Roebuck: Move up and take out the AA Guns! We are taking this airfield today! Miller! Take out that first gun crew! The player must take out the crews at the four AA guns. When the first crew is taken out: Polonsky: Taken out! Roebuck: Three more!!... Keep going! When the second crew is taken out: Polonsky: Second crew down! Roebuck: Stay strong!... We're nearly there! Two more!... MOVE! When the third crew is taken out: Roebuck: Get the last one, before we lose any more birds! When the fourth crew is taken out. Polonsky: They're outta commission! Good night!!! The Marines take out the remaining Imperial Japanese soldiers in the building. Victory music begins playing. Roebuck: Nice work, Marines! Let's give Major Gordon the good news. Polonsky: Bastards nearly had us... US Marine: Yes, sir. The airfield has been held... Repeat, the airfield has been held. Roebuck: They'll do whatever it takes. Polonsky: Awwww, shit... Sarge, we got a problem. Roebuck: Sir, Japanese reinforcements coming in north of the airfield... Request immediate air support. Yes, Sir... understood. Polonsky throws a flare. Roebuck: Everyone take position. Eyes forward. Stay strong. We are holding this airfield! Polonsky: More reinforcements! Imperial Japanese soldiers begin entering the area and firing on the building. Trucks begin driving in. Roebuck: There's more infantry on their trucks!! Polonsky: Where the hell did all those reinforcements come from?!!! Three tanks begin driving in. Polonsky: They're bringing up tanks! Roebuck: Miller! Get on that triple 25! Polonsky: It's a whole damn convoy! Roebuck: They're taking position on that tower! Keep fire on them!!! After an intense firefight, American planes make a bombing run over the Imperial Japanese soldiers, unleashing a rain of napalm that wipes out any surviving Japanese tanks and incinerating the infantry, wiping them all out. Victory music begins playing again. Polonsky: Holy... shit... US Marine: Yes, sir. The airfield had been held... Repeat, the airfield has been held. Mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Transcripts